The New Kid
by peterpanwillflyaway
Summary: There's a new kid in school and Mikan Sakura is determined to know more about him.


**NOTE** : Sadly, I don't own anything... (Except my created characters)

* * *

**Alice Academy – The New Kid **

Mikan never felt so rejected in her life. There was recently a new student who joined the Dangerous Abilities class (Although Mind reader is in the Latent type, this is controling minds) and also Class B. Let me start from the beggining.

"Hi... My name is Yamato Shibishi..," said the new kid. "I have alice i-issues"

"Issues" was a perfect way to describe his alice. His alice was mind control. Powerful, right? Wrong. Too Powerful.

"Yemeto Sheebeechee? Yamato Shibisheeeeeeeeeee?" the teacher asked, hoping he was correct and hoping he was not part of the Shibishi clan "Oh, yes. Yamato Shibishi"

"Hey, Mikan, do you know Tsujai Shibishi?" Hotaru asked "Of course you don't." Hotaru added quickly.

"Nope. Who's he?" Mikan asked eagerly (obviously not hearing the last part).

"He used to have the mind control alice. He was an ancestor of Yamato, I think," Hotaru explained matter-of-factly "He was the last one to have that alice. Mind control has been lost for 2 centuries in the Shibishi clan and it's back..."

"Hotaru, can you do research?" Mikan asked."He seems kinda dangerous.."

* * *

Natsume Huga was seating peacefully in a tree branch when Yamato Shibishi interrupted him. There was something strange by the way Natsume reacted. 

Usually, he got angry and has an emotional ,(dangerous and mad) breakout. But,...

HE SMILED. Yes, you read right. Natsume SMILED.

"Hey buddy," Yamato said, breaking the ice. "Do you have---"

He looked around and, finally spotting a bird, whispered something in Natsume's ear.

"See you later"

* * *

I get a strange feeling about this," Mikan said "Hotaru ONE can't do that" 

"That's a simple one." Lee Gray can do eveay, another new student said "Hotaru ONE can do everything."

"Okay, fine then, Gray," Mikan surrendered "You won. Hotaru will see you later."

"AAAAAAWWWW!!!!!!" There's a shock.

They were having a board game about Hotaru. An electric one. Whoever is the winner gets their own board game with him/herself as characters.

They were just talking about Hotaru ONE,-which was Gray's- who won.

Unfortunately, Hotaro THIRTEEN (which was Mikan's) lost so that's why Mikan got a good ol' electric shock.

"Hotaru will make Lee Gray Board game in 5 hours" Robot Mikan said "Pick it up later!"

"Thanks," Gray said "Oh sorry. Thank you Madam Mikan Robot."

The robot blushed.

Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Ok." Mikan said.

"HOTARU!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled. "COME HERE NOW, PLEASE!!!!!"

After that annoying yell, Hotaru came into the room suddenly. Or at least Robot Hotaru.

"-BEEP- Robot Hotaru, activated.. Microphone and speakers, installed. You will now hear Master Hotaru -BEEP-"

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Hotaru, the real one, said through Robot Hotaru's speaker "What is it?!?!?!"

"Uhhh... Did you get the research?" Mikan sheepishly asked.

"It's here," Hotaru said, finally calming down."It's here and I'll read it"

"The title is: 'Mind Control of the Shibishis'" Hotaru began.

"It goes like this: 'Tsujai Shibishi was an ordinary 11-year-old boy in Grade 4 when he discovered he had the Mind Control alice

"'He was the first of the clan and the world to have this alice. He turned evil and cruel after 7 years in Alice Academy.

"'After 3 more years in the school, he learned that through his alice, he could transport 1/4 of himself to the next poor guy who's gonna get that same alice.

"'In other words, he becomes immortal.' Soooo... Mikan? Do you know what this means?"

"...That Yamato is..." Gray started.

"PURE EVIL!!!!!" Mikan said ghastly.

"Shut up, you idiot," Hotaru said "He could hear you"

"How can-"

"He's in the door. Can't ya hear the doorbell?" Hotaru stated "Oh, yes... Your room is soundproof. I can hear up here in the main lab"

_Knock Knock Knock _

"HELLO?!?!"

"It's Shibishi!"

"HELLO?!?!?" he called again. "I'm coming in, okay?"

"Hi... It's me Yamato" Yamato said "Where's Hotaru?"

"I-in... In the main lab" Mikan stammered.

"Thanks..."

* * *

"HOTARU!!!!!" Miakn shouted as she made her way through Hotaru's robots, finally reaching the main lab. 

"What happened?" Mikan asked, panting.

"Uhhhh..." Hotaru had a weird sign in her eyes...

Almost as if she'd been hypnotised.

"Hotaru!!!! No!!!" Mikan screamed. "He didn't, did he?"

"Master does not tolerate with idiots like you"

Tears streamed down Mikan's face.

* * *

**NOTE** : Thanks for reading/browsing, being bored, or not doing anything at all. Please review. 


End file.
